


Only Girl (in the world)

by anopendoor



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben is a subscriber, Ben is hooked, Cam Girl, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fluff, I am still recovering from those 2.5 mins of AD, Masturbation, Masturbation to Livestream, Mild Daddy Kink, Mutual Masturbation, OnlyFans, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Reading smut aloud, Rey reads in her underwear, Roleplay, Shameless Ejaculation, Shameless Smut, Slight Dom Ben, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:22:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27593395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anopendoor/pseuds/anopendoor
Summary: Poe set up an OnlyFans account for Ben as a joke. A few months later, deep in the swells of quarantine, Ben sees a notification from 'Rey Reads', a creator who just reads whatever her fans request in her underwear.Ben hits subscribe before he can even blink.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 111
Kudos: 587





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Reylo AU Prompt where Ben subscribes to an OnlyFans account and just watches Rey read in her underwear 👀 He especially likes when she reads the times and sometimes asks her to read it aloud.
> 
> Guys, I'm still recovering from yesterday 🥵 but this helped get some of the craziness out
> 
> CW: Voyeurism, Masturbation
> 
> Disclaimer, I am very unfamiliar with OnlyFans and how any of this works. It's just my interpretation with a mix of some sexy time in quarantine...

At 9:30 a.m. on the dot, like clockwork, Ben taps the small square icon on his phone, and the newsfeed pops up after a two-second load time. He doesn’t even waste a second scrolling through it, but instead goes straight to his subscriptions.

He only uses this ridiculous app for one reason, and only one account. Poe had set one up for him as a prank on his thirtieth birthday. He hadn’t even bothered opening the app. He actually thought he’d deleted it.

Fourth months after and Covid-19 hit, and now they were in quarantine, and while Ben didn’t mind working from home so much—less time spent with his aggravating employees and ignoring their slack pings—he was starting to feel a little stir crazy inside.

Especially now that it’s been five months since quarantine started, and while Ben has enjoyed his alone time, he also was beginning to miss one thing…

It’s not like he’d had a relationship in years, but at least before Covid, he was able to go out and date. It was different for his friends, like Poe and Finn, who actually loved being shacked up together 24/7.

It was a random Sunday morning in July when he got a ping notification from OnlyFans, and the description caught his interest.

_Rey Reads, starting live sessions and will read requests! $17 subscription for a sexy Sunday with me!_ 😘

Not sure what to make of it, Ben tapped the banner, and the app loaded right to her page. It seems Poe had liked her account and assigned notifications to it. Ben’s eyes darted to the profile picture of a brunette girl lying on a bed in tube socks, a tiny t-shirt, and hardly-there lace panties while holding a book in the air pretending to read it. After he caught himself starring for longer than was appropriate, he scanned the description below.

_Reading service you’ll be sure to enjoy. I take requests and go live for subscribers every Sunday at 2:30 p.m. GMT / 9:30 a.m. EST._

Ben’s thumb hit the subscribe button before he could comprehend what he was doing. It was curiosity more than anything, and it had been fucking _months_ since he’d gotten any.

Honestly, during the last few months, he hadn’t felt particularly needy, but something about her picture stirred something inside of him that begged to be explored.

He’d paid for his monthly subscription just in time to make the first session. His eyes never left the screen as he listened to her cute British accent as she greeted a couple of hundreds of viewers that tuned in. She was holding a National Geographic magazine with a picture of planet Earth on the cover.

Ben watched with focused eyes as she walked farther away from her camera setup to perch on her bed, wearing only a tank top and boy briefs. When she started reading about CO2 gas emissions in her low and sultry voice, Ben had never gotten a boner so fast in his life.

After that, he started a sort of Sunday morning ritual, jerking off to the hot girl reading whatever random shit her fans requested in her underwear.

At first, he was unsure if this felt remotely okay. Wasn’t there a whole taboo around paying for sex?

“It’s not sex.” Poe had reminded him with a roll of his eyes. “People have got to stop porn shaming. And anyway, everyone does it.” Poe had said with such assurance, Ben—for the sake of needing validation, believed him.

Plus, they were in a pandemic, and Ben justified that if there was any time to invest in a little self-care, it was now.

It wasn’t until two months in that he felt bold enough to make a request on her reading material. He’d sent her a message requesting she read the New York Times and sent a $20 tip over to cover the costs. He had no idea how most of the app worked, but all he cared about was a strong internet connection and starting his day to the sound of her very alluring voice every Sunday.

So now, it’s on this Sunday in October that when he opens her Livestream, he sees she’s holding a copy of the New York Times with a coy smile on her face.

His mouth drops open as he takes her in. He doesn’t think he’s seen a woman look so fucking sexy in red lace panties and her tight little t-shirt with no bra. He can see her tits through the thin white material, and he feels his mouth water at the sight. His cock is already half hard as he stares at her.

She gives the camera a cheeky little smile as she folds the newspaper in half and holds it up to her chest.

“Good morning, Loves.” She greets as she kneels on her bed, surrounded by her plush pillows. “I got a request last week from Ben to read the Times this afternoon—or morning, wherever you are.”

Ben swallows the lump in his throat at the sound of his name. His cock twitches uncontrollably in response. He tells himself it’s stupid how he just reacted to the sound of his name coming from her intoxicating mouth. He palms his growing erection and licks the dryness from his lips as he settles further into the couch. His eyes never leave the screen.

“So, Ben didn’t request a specific section, so I’m taking it upon myself to pick some of my favorite excerpts from today’s issue. It's the International Edition, I hope you don't mind, Ben.”

Hearing her talk, like she's only addressing him, makes him all the more aroused.

There’s something about her that seems too…smart for OnlyFans? That’s not exactly the right adjective to describe her, but everything about her is so normal, and it’s obvious she’s intelligent. Ben found himself wondering what she was doing parading around in sexy panties every week and reading random shit to strangers on the internet.

In all honesty, he wanted to know _everything_ about her.

He watches in rapt attention as she unfolds the paper and then refolds it with truly impressive precision. She’s still kneeling on the bed in such a way that her thighs are spread enough for the gap between her narrow hips to look enticingly _wide_. Ben can’t help but imagine those legs spread open and nestling his hips between them. He imagines her already damp beneath that rough red lace. He continues to lazily stroke his cock through his joggers.

“It’s been reported, that a vaccine is finally in the works. Our thrilling lives while in quarantine may soon be over…”

Ben finds himself zoning out to the actual words, but still keeps his ears trained on her soothing voice. His mouth drops open as she slowly settles her ass down to the bed, spreading her knees and giving him a direct view of her clothed cunt.

He groans as his free hand pushes at the waistband of his pants and boxers to allow room for his now achingly hard cock to spring free.

He strokes himself slowly as she continues to read about vaccinations.

“And it is projected that this injection should be readily available to the public as soon as January of next year—and I’m going to call bollocks on that one.” She stops reading the article, inserting her own opinion. It’s off script and something she sometimes does. It allows her to invite her audience in and feel less like a lecture…a very, _very_ sexy lecture.

Hell, if Ben had classes in college that were anything like _this_? He probably would have aced all his classes…or flunked them.

He replays her voice as she said, 'projected' and 'injection', and Ben does not know why it's so fucking hot hearing her say those words.

“Benjamin, nothing against you, but the Times can be a bit dry.” She comments as she refolds the paper to a new section.

Only his mother calls him Benjamin, and normally hearing it would make him grimace, but coming out of her mouth has him gripping the tip of his cock tightly with his next upward stroke.

He should feel grossed out at the comparison, but he's too far gone to care.

He watches as her eyes glance up, and she leans forward. She looks to be reading the comments on her live stream. One comment in particular has her breathing a quick laugh before she sits back.

“I can’t say whether this material has my knickers wet, or not.” She says pointedly and with a little smirk.

Ben feels his throat constrict as he imagines the red lace soaked beneath her cunt.

“I think this opinion piece could be quite thrilling,” Rey says to the camera in a conspirator’s tone. “How I used to go out, but now I’m just a simple lawn gardener.” She looks up again briefly and flashes a wink that has Ben’s throat bobbing at the sight of it.

She moves and settles onto her back. Her hair drapes over the edge of her bed, and the angle has her tits arched up in such a way that it has Ben tilting his head slightly to the left. Her long and sinewy legs drift high up into the air and look impossibly longer as they point up to the ceiling.

He begins to imagine himself again, lying between those languid legs of hers, and fucking her almost so roughly she keeps edging off the side of the bed with each thrust of his hips. He'd be so deep inside of her that she'd gasp every time the tip of his cock rammed against her g-spot.

Ben listens to her debate on the English equivalent to America’s Home Depot, and he begins to jerk himself with quick strokes. His eyes don’t leave the perfect little mounds of her tits.

She would feel so good against him. He imagines her continuing to read to him as he fucks her. Maybe it would be something as awful as sports stats, but it wouldn’t matter because just the sound of her voice is enough to have him exploding into his hand.

Hastily, he spits into his palm and rubs it along the girth of his cock as he imagines her hot, wet heat.

_“Fuck_.” He grunts as he watches her legs bend at the knees before she plants her feet onto the bed.

She would be so wet for him. He’d probably eat her out first, make her come on his tongue and his fingers before he stuffed her full of his cock. Her little nipples would pebble under her thin t-shirt as she arched her back, begging him to go deeper, to fuck her harder.

The New York Times would lay crumbled beneath her as he pushed her closer and closer to orgasm.

She would whine the words, “Fuck, Ben. I’m so close. Your cock feels fucking incredible. You’re going to make me come _so_ hard.”

He grunts as his hand speeds up its ministrations. God, he wants to come all over her perky little tits.

Rey rolls over onto her stomach, still reading the article, but Ben is too far gone to know what her words even mean. He gets a good view of her pert ass. She must be posing, with the way her back is arched, and it’s making the roundness of her cheeks look impossibly delicious.

He could take a fucking bite out of her.

Ben almost chokes when he watchers her rest her chin on the knuckles of her hand before she daintily bites the tip of her thumb.

His entire body shudders he’s so close.

“Should I continue reading the opinions section?” Her question wafts into his thoughts as he tries to clear the fog from his brain. He’s tugging violently at his cock now, practically bursting at the seams and ready to blow his load for her.

And then, since his eyes are zoned into the way her perfect little mouth shapes around her thumb, he watches as her lips pull into a sultry smile, and her eyes flick to the camera.

He can feel the telltale tightening of his balls as he nears his release. His thumb swipes over the head and smears the precum there, and he gasps.

It’s so quiet, but he can hear it loud and clear in the silence of his apartment. The only sound being the rough jerking motions of his hand as he jacks off to her.

“Ben?” She’s addressing him in her soft voice, and with the way she’s looking at the camera, is all it takes, and the first jet of cum spurts up and onto his chest.

“Fuuuck, _baby_.” He groans, and his breath leaves him in sputtering pants. His gaze stays trained on her eyes, and he _swears_ it’s like she’s looking right at him. He imagines she is, as his hand jerks his release from his cock in quick and uneven strokes. Maybe they’re having a private FaceTime conversation because they’re long-distance or because of quarantine, and that’s why she’s not here, with him. He feels the heaviness of his load as he comes all over his beige sweater. His cum coats his fingers, and his hand stops moving while his cock continues to twitch in longing.

He’s gotten so used to coming at the image of her. He hasn’t had an orgasm feel so good before he subscribed to her Sunday sessions, and every night as he lies in bed, he can’t help the way his hand trails down to his cock when he thinks of her lying there next to him, with a book and wearing only one of his sweaters.

It’s gotten to a point where he masturbates to the thought of her every morning and night. His infatuation might have even become an obsession, but it’s also turned into a deep desire for _more._

He knows it’s fucked up because he knows, in reality, she’s just a girl in the UK offering sexy content for thousands of pathetic fuckers like him.

But he can’t help himself. If all he can get from her is this, he’d gladly take it.

He pulls his ruined sweater off and uses it to wipe the cum from his hand before carelessly tossing it to the floor. 

Rey is still smiling at the camera on her stomach before she slowly draws herself up so she’s perched on her elbows, her ass pokes high in the air.

Fuck, if he hadn’t already busted so hard at the sight of her, he might have again. His softening cock twitches half-heartedly.

“Our time is almost up.” She says with a pout like she’s sad it’s over. It's a weird feeling for Ben, being both satisfied and disappointed. He doesn't want it to end either. 

“I also have a little announcement. I’m doing private reading sessions starting at $150 an hour. Message me for more details, and be sure to read my terms and conditions.” She winks again as she starts to get off her bed. Her long, dancers’ legs bend and move elegantly as she makes her way over to the camera she set up. “Till next time, Loves.” And then she blows a kiss at the screen before it shuts off.

Ben sits there staring at the blank screen on his phone for longer than what would be deemed acceptable. His cock still lays limp outside of his joggers, and there’s a light sheen of sweat forming on his torso.

The first thing he does when he comes to is tap the direct messages button on the app.

“You’re such a fucker.” He curses at himself as he clicks to open a message to Rey. His thumbs hover over the touchscreen as he thinks of what to say.

He gulps down the lump in his throat as he types.

_Hello, thanks for reading my request._

Ben chews his lip as he considers how to ask in the least weird and awkward way to do a private session when he sees an animation at the bottom of the screen signaling Rey is typing.

He stops breathing.

_Ben! Glad to know you tuned in_ 😉

_It was really good. I think the opinion pieces sound better when you read them._

He feels like an idiot, but he can’t stop the niggling in the back of his head that thinks: she knows who you are. Out of all the thousands of subscribers, he at least has made it on her radar. Or maybe she was just looking at his screen name. Poe had not been creative, only switching his name around to SoloBen, which ha-ha very funny. There was also the issue with the fact that Poe put an actual picture of him as his profile picture…and he couldn’t figure out how to take it down.

It’s pathetic, but he can’t stop the way it has his stomach fluttering at the thought of her thinking specifically of him.

_Always nice to know that I haven’t totally botched it._

_I’d be happy to throw in an opinion piece every Sunday if you like._

_No, you’re perfect._

_Anyway, I know you mentioned at the end about private sessions?_

He doesn’t know why he feels so hot, but the flush of nervous anticipation seizes in his chest as he waits for her reply. He watches those tiny dots blip at the bottom of his screen with hawk eyes.

_Of course, Love! This is new for me, but I’m doing the sessions through Zoom._

_Payments through PayPal._

That made Ben pause. Going off the platform felt like a door was slowly being nudged open for him.

_Wait, so that means you would see me?_

_Only if you want me to_ 😉 _you can keep the camera off._

_But if you want to give me any directions_

_as long as you follow my terms_

_you can have the mic on_

Ben’s palms are sweating as he types.

_Okay_

_Yeah, that would be great._

_When would you like to schedule the session?_

_Tonight?_

He types the word before he can think better of it, and he swears. Was it too soon? Did he come off as desperate?

Who is he kidding? He is desperate, so fucking desperate for her.

_Is that okay? Maybe 7 EST? I know it would be late there._

_I can pay more for the inconvenience._

_7 pm is fine, Ben_ 😊

_Payment details are in my terms, be sure to read them!_

_Once sent, I’ll shoot a Zoom link to you._

_I look forward to tonight!_ 😘

Ben stared at his phone for too long, yet again. The air around him suddenly felt hot and stifling.

_Holy shit._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was intended to be a oneshot, but they gotta get some face to face action or I will combust!
> 
> Thank you for reading this filthy foreplay.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Ben.” He hears it like it’s far away, like it’s another person’s voice. It jolts him out of whatever trance he’d been in.
> 
> Rey pauses, and Ben feels a humiliating blush flood his cheeks.
> 
> “Uh…sorry!”
> 
> “Do you want me to change the name?” She asks suddenly, and she doesn’t sound teasing or accusing. She is genuinely asking. “I can pretend it’s you instead.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in update! With Thanksgiving and moving, a lot has derailed much writing.
> 
> I updated the tags for the added sexual explicit content in this chapter...  
> CW: Daddy Kink, Roleplay, Praise Kink, Reading Smut Aloud, Slight DomBen
> 
> Without further ado, the Zoom session ;)

Ben caught himself pacing for the fifth time that day.

He couldn’t believe in two hours he was about to have a private session with Rey. He couldn’t believe he was going to be able to _talk_ to her.

He stops in the center of his living room. He really shouldn’t be making as big a deal out of this as he is.

It’s just a Zoom call. Just a $200 Zoom call where he gets to masturbate at the sight of a hot girl reading porn to him.

Ben tries to think back to five hours ago when he’d first set up the chat.

It had been through message, and while her starting rate was $150, he found himself paying extra for the opportunity to: choose what she got to wear, request what she would read, and have the option of doing video and voice chat. It made Ben a little hesitant—the video call. He wasn’t sure why, but he felt 1000 times more nervous thinking of her being able to see the ridiculous, gaping fish faces he makes whenever he catches his reflection once the screen goes black. It’s not attractive, and he decides his O-face could use some work.

Somehow through their conversation, he agreed to her reading hardcore smut aloud. Ben thinks his brain might have walked off while his cock did all the texting. If he’d had more awareness of himself, he might have at least had the decency to be embarrassed about his requests.

There wasn’t much he could do about it now, and Rey had been nothing but the biggest sport to his every message. It made the anxiety in his chest that much more debilitating.

Maybe he needed to pregame with a stiff drink.

Ben pauses in his pacing and pivots towards his kitchen before he makes a beeline to his liquor cupboard.

-

He doesn’t know why, but he decides to leave the camera off for now. Maybe it’s cowardice or fear of not matching up to what she expects. It’s stupid because it’s not like this is a date or anything.

It isn’t a date because he’s pretty sure he’s about to jack off to the sound of her voice as he watches her lounge around in her underwear and just says his name many more times than usual.

A moan brushes past his lips as he imagines her sultry eyes flashing at him through the screen, her thumb between her teeth as she says softly, _Ben_.

Fuck, he’s already at a half chub just thinking about it.

He sits with fidgeting legs as he burrows down into his couch. He holds his phone and rests it on his thigh as he waits for the Zoom page to load. The screen flashes, and suddenly he’s looking into her room again, now cast in a darker yellow light. He doesn’t notice much of the surroundings because he’s so focused on the image of Rey’s face so close to the camera.

She’s smiling at him, looking into the screen like she can see him.

“Good evening, Ben,” she says, and he feels his stomach drop at the sound of her greeting.

His mic is on, and he at least had the balls to attempt to talk to her. “Um, hi,” he says, his words are uneven sounding and stilted. He sucks in a breath as he tries to relax his fucking nerves.

“It’s nice to finally get the chance to speak with you.” She grins cheerily, and her face dimples as she smiles wider.

He feels hot, but not in a sexy way. He’s only wearing a black t-shirt now, but he thinks he might be perspiring right through the cotton material.

He needs to get a fucking grip.

“Yeah, you too.” He replies, and he makes a face at himself. Why was he so pathetic?

The smile doesn’t leave her as she walks backward and towards the bed. It’s then that he notices her outfit, the one he had requested.

He feels his face muscles drop as he takes her in. She’s only clad in an oversized black sweater and panties that he can’t see. That had been the agreement.

Even though the fabric dwarfs her, he doesn’t think he’s ever seen her look sexier. It’s easy to imagine that sweater is his, that a part of him is caressing her skin even though they are hundreds of miles apart.

She has her phone in her hand as she perches on the edge of her bed. Her long legs look impossibly longer as her ankles cross off screen. The hem of the sweater brushes at her upper thighs as she rests back against her hands. He can see a peek of the red lace at her cunt, a different pair this time. The silky fabric pulls tight against her mound from what he can see of the little triangle of space between her legs.

“We can start if you would like—or we can talk a bit more.”

He blinks at the screen, nervous all over again at the prospect of talking. He feels his mouth clamp shut, and he swallows as he imagines small talk between them.

“No, no we can start.” He mumbles, and his heart is hammering rapidly in his chest.

Rey smiles unbothered as she goes to unlock her phone and starts scrolling. “So, I found a few smutty stories under various topics, maybe I’ll list a few off, and you can choose which one you’d like to hear?

Ben’s throat is dry as he nods before he realizes she can’t see it. “Y-yeah, okay.”

“Okay, these ones all got top ratings—not that it means they’ll be any good.” She looks concentrated as she scrolls, and even though the context of what she’s concentrating on is debauching, he imagines her trying to work out the Sunday crossword, asking him for help on the tougher clues. In the end, though, she solves the puzzle and in record time. His chest would expand at the sight of her happiness, and he would think to himself how fucking lucky he was to have a girl like her.

He was a real pathetic piece of shit.

Ben’s got a full hard-on now. It strains against his sweats, and he decides now to be as good a time as any go shove them off and free himself. He sucks in a breath when the cooler air in his apartment hits his erection.

“What about, student/teacher?” She asks, “or do you want something heavier, like a daddy kink?”

Ben’s mind is whirling as he listens to her suggestions. “Uh…”

“Or maybe boss/employee? Hmm, or something more domestic…there’s single dad/babysitter, husband comes home from a business trip, an illicit affair—hmm, not sure if that should be under the domestic tag…”

Out of all the options, one stands out to Ben above the others. “Uh, the business trip one—that might be good.” He interrupts, and he feels the tips of his ears tingle, embarrassed, as he waits with anticipation.

Rey nods, and her thumb taps at the screen. She then sits and crawls back onto the bed, and he gets a better view of her cunt as she sits up and her legs sprawl beneath her with one leg folded in front and the other folded behind her. The sweater bunches up at her hips so that he can now see more of the red lace, and he notices for the first time that she has bunched up white tube socks on her feet.

He gulps at the sight of her.

“Here’s the summary, Kylo is a very important businessman, always traveling internationally for First Order Enterprises, in charge of settling trades and transactions from Shanghai to Berlin. He finally is home after two weeks away, and his wife, Kira, cannot wait to have him the second he walks through the door. She even has a little surprise awaiting him…

“So, we’re good with this one?” She asks, breaking him out of his reverie of her. The stretched-out neck of the sweater has dipped past her shoulder and given him a view of the creamy slope of her neck and he imagines sucking on her skin right there at the juncture of where her neck meets her shoulder. He thinks she would shudder beneath him, and his cock twitches at the thought.

Ben clears his throat. “Uh, yeah that’s fine.”

Rey smiles and begins to read.

_The front door slams shut behind him as Kylo’s back hunches in frustration. He’s been on edge ever since he got off the plane. All he can think about is what he’d rather get off on…_

_“Babe?” He calls through the quiet house. He’s buzzing with anticipation as he takes the stairs two at a time. It’s late, and he knows he’s kept her waiting._

_He walks through the bedroom door to find the lights still on, and his little wife laying over the covers of their still made bed. She’s wearing a light pink robe, and he watches with hungry eyes as her chest rises and falls softly._

_She’d fallen asleep waiting for him._

_He feels his cock harden as he takes in the sight of her. His beautiful, sexy, wife laid out before him._

_Kylo takes his suit jacket off and drapes it over the chair by the window before he walks over to the bed. The softness dips under his weight as he hovers above her. His hand comes out to caress her cheek, and she stirs at the touch._

_With bleary eyes, she looks up at him, and the smile on her face is instantaneous. “You’re here.” She says sleepily._

_He quickly presses a kiss to her cheek, his hand cups her neck to pull her up and closer to him. He isn’t gentle as he moves to devour her mouth._

_She moans beneath him heatedly. He knows how badly she’s been waiting for this._

_He doesn’t waste a second as his hand dips under her robe, and he feels the delicate lace covering her tits. His hand shoots out quickly to pull the loose bow at her waist so that he can see what she’s been keeping underneath._

_He gazes at her body with hungry eyes, and his hands caress against her skin until they settle at her hips. One massive digit slips between her legs, and he presses against her already dampened slit._

_Kylo groans above her. “Baby, you’re already so wet…”_

Ben’s hand has already begun to absently stroke at his cock. It could be how she’s reading it, how she pretends to use the same tones as it is written. She could probably be an actress if she wanted…

_“Unh, Kylo, I’ve been waiting for you to stuff me full of that fat cock.”_

_“I will baby, and I won’t be able to hold back. Fuck—it’s been so long, and I’ve missed you so much…” His hand pushes the delicate fabric at her cunt to the side as he begins to shove his fingers inside of her wet heat. In…and out. Her wetness coats his fingers, it’s almost dripping out onto his palm._

_“Kylo.”_

“Ben.” He hears it like it’s far away, like it’s another person’s voice. It jolts him out of whatever trance he’d been in.

Rey pauses, and Ben feels a humiliating blush flood his cheeks.

“Uh…sorry!”

“Do you want me to change the name?” She asks suddenly, and she doesn’t sound teasing or accusing. She is genuinely asking. “I can pretend it’s you instead.”

Something about the way she says those words has more blood rushing south, if that was even possible.

He swallows against the dryness in his mouth. His tongue feels like sandpaper as he says, “Okay.”

_“Do you like that baby? Did you miss these fingers shoved up your tight cunt?” His fingers begin to scissor inside of her, stretching her._

_“Unhhh, YES, Ben.”_

Ben’s hand grips his cock in an impossibly tight grip as he tries to keep himself from almost coming right then.

Holy fucking shit.

_“Mmm, daddy’s gonna fuck you just how you like it.”_

“Are you going to touch yourself, baby?”

Ben spasms again in his chair as he realizes it was him that said the words. His eyes bug out wide as he freezes, and stares into the screen. He even stops breathing, mortified to make another sound.

Rey pauses reading again, but this time she looks up into the camera.

He’s about to apologize, a whirlwind of words that he knows when strung together will sound like jumbled word vomit. However, he isn’t ready for the molten look in her eyes as she looks curiously at him through the webcam.

“Is that what you want?”

He did not expect that to be the next words out of her mouth. Ben sits at his kitchen table, frozen with his hand wrapped around his cock in a vice grip. His mouth has fallen open, and he’s gaping at her.

“I—uh, is that—do you—what—”

“Ben.” She says, and her lips break out into a placating smile. “Did you read my terms and conditions?” She’s teasing him, and Ben swears he looked them over, but now he’s not sure if he missed something—something crucial.

When he doesn’t answer, Rey shifts so that her knees are bent up and facing him. If she were to spread her legs just a little bit, he would have a direct view of her cunt from this angle.

“As long as clothes stay on, I’ll do whatever you want.” She says simply, unaffected. “ _Is_ that what you want?” She asks again.

“I—yes.” He blurts out. His brain is short-circuiting. He’s sure he’s only seconds away from bursting right there if he so much as sees her hand anywhere near her cunt.

Rey nods encouragingly. “Alright, I can keep reading, or we can shift to a bit of role-playing.” She leans back on her elbows, and he doesn’t realize he’s leaning forward as he watches her slowly part her legs, revealing her covered slit to him.

“Fuck.” He hears himself hiss as her legs continue to spread wide open for him.

“Do you want me to touch myself?” She asks as her hand creeps down her covered abdomen very slowly.

“Yes.” He breathes. “Please.”

He watches as her slim fingers slip under the edge of her red panties, and the fabric pulls against the intrusion of her hand. He’s able to see when one finger dips inside her cunt, and he groans.

“Are you wet, baby?” He feels lost again, in a trance.

Rey sighs as she shifts her hips, and he watches her slip a second finger inside before she pulls them out and rubs a couple of circles around her clit.

Compared to how he usually masturbates to the sight of her, this new vision of her touching herself is almost too much for Ben to handle.

“Yes, Ben.” She says softly as she continues to caress her sex in front of him. One arm has drifted up over her head, pulling the sweater up too so he can see a slice of skin between her panties and the hem of the fabric. One leg pulls up towards her ribs, and he watches the fabric of her panties stretch at the new angle.

He shudders as he groans.

“Say my name again.” He commands, and his voice is a little steadier now. His impending release has settled a calmness over him. He gives in to the sensation and the view of _her_.

“ _Ben_.” She moans it this time, and he chokes on his saliva.

He knows this is something she gets paid to do, but it feels so real. The light teasing is gone from her eyes, and her usual cheeky flirtatious expressions are now replaced with a dark headiness that he is sure reflects in his expression.

There’s no way she doesn’t feel it too. He lets himself believe that.

“I wish I was there. I wish it were my fingers in you baby. I’ve wanted it…for so long.” He groans as the strokes over his cock get rougher.

Her hips jolt up off the bed, and he swears he hears her breath catch. Her fingers continue to dip beneath the darkening silk. He thinks there’s a wet spot visible against the material.

She really is wet for him.

“I want to see you, Ben.” Her voice wafts out and through to him through his laptop speakers. It’s the first request that’s been made by her, and Ben finds himself hastily obliging.

It no longer feels like she’s the girl he’s paying to read smut to him on a Sunday night. Something about this feels real, and because he is able to block out the rest of reality, he believes for the next few moments that it is.

As his camera light blips on and his face become visible on the screen, he lets himself believe that she is his.

“Bloody hell, you are even sexier than that picture…” She mumbles it as she looks at the screen. Her thumb presses down to rub at her clit as her fingers continue to piston out of her cunt.

If he weren’t so far gone, he might have blushed.

“Will you come for me? I want to watch you come all over those pretty little fingers. I want to watch it soak your panties and the bed beneath it.” He almost growls.

Who is this person, and how has he body-snatched Ben Solo?

Rey mewls through the screen, and her hand speeds up. “ _Unf_ , I will Daddy. I want to.”

He isn’t sure if that’s her being in character, or if that’s just her, but _fuck_ if it isn’t the sexiest thing he’s ever heard.

Her eyes never leave the screen as she continues to rub at her sex. She looks as entranced as he feels, and he’s sure it’s clear as day across his face.

“ _Fuck_ Ben, I’m close.” She whines, and her hips begin to undulate with the motions of her hand.

“I am too, baby.” He grunts as the speed of his hand increases. “ _Shit._ ”

He watches with unblinking eyes, as Rey’s hand rubs against her clit with short, quick movements. Her eyes flutter closed as she appears to experience a wave of pleasure that Ben feels twitch straight into his cock.

_“Oh fuck_.” She sighs, and he watches as her legs pull up off the bed as every muscle in her body clenches. Her mouth falls open, and he watches as the tenseness slowly ebbs away, starting at her brow. Her face slowly falls into a relaxed expression, and then her shoulders droop next, and it’s like a wave rolling through her whole body.

He feels his hand shake, and drool spits out of his mouth as he comes with a jerk of his fist. His breath leaves him in static spurts as his cum squirts out and through his fingers and onto his stomach.

When it seems like the last bit of her orgasm leaves her through her toes, Ben feels his body shudder.

They’re both panting heavily. Ben watches as Rey’s chest rises and falls in shallow breaths as she pulls her hand out between her legs and wipes them languidly against the bedspread.

“You’re the sexiest woman I’ve ever seen. The hottest girl in the world.” He rambles as he stares at her sated form.

That makes Rey chuckle lightly. “Maybe just on OnlyFans.” She says with a wink, and she slowly sits up.

He wants to keep telling her how great she is, because if she really has no idea, then he’s either the luckiest guy in the world—or the most pathetic.

“No, really you’re amazing—incredible. I—I would totally book you again—I mean—you know, you do a great job—it could be…nice.” He feels the heat blast his cheeks as his brain tries to will his mouth to just shut the fuck up.

Rey smiles on the screen. “I would love to do that again.” She says softly, and Ben feels his heart jump in his chest.

Ben blinks, and his breath stutters in his throat as he tries to form words. “G-great, great! I—we can set up another call then, maybe in a few days…, or next week.” He rambles, and a small smile forms on Rey’s lips.

“Sure, love. Just send me a message.” She winks. “Oh, and be sure to read my terms & conditions for next time.” There’s a slip of humor in her tone as she smiles at him. Ben finds himself nodding at his phone screen absently.

“Yeah—yeah okay.”

Rey walks over to the camera she has set up before she squats down, so her entire face is visible on the screen.

“Goodnight, Ben.” She says gently, and the way his heart—and cock fluttered at the sweetness of her voice.

“Bye.” He says softly as he watches her hand reach up and ends the call.

The screen flashes to black. Ben’s eyes can’t seem to focus. Everything moves around him slowly in his post-coital daze.

He sees an email notification banner slide down from the top of his screen. Rey’s name flashes through his acclimating gaze, and he hastily taps the screen.

The email reads, “Thanks for the fun time! ;)” and Ben’s eyes are drawn to the brighter colored link that reads, “Privacy, Terms & Conditions”. Rey’s cryptic words ring through his head as he curiously presses the link.

A small paragraph appears. There’s a bit of text about Rey’s safety and privacy and then a bullet list of her terms and conditions. Various things like, _I am not obliged to share full nudity,_ and _Clients who fail to comply with the 'no screenshots' rule will be met with legal action_ , but it’s the last part at the end that has his breath caught in his throat.

It reads, _I am willing to ignore the full nudity condition, but only if Ben Solo asks ;)_.

He swallows deeply in his throat. His brain scrambles to think back to when they first set up the call. How in the hell had he not read the fucking terms & conditions!

But—who even reads those things?

Ben wants to smack himself for his idiocy.

It takes him a second to recover before he’s instantly pulling up the OnlyFans app so he can message Rey again and set up their next call as soon as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am on [twitter](https://twitter.com/anopendoor3) 😅


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what I was thinking when I thought I could end it after the zoom call and NOT do a face2face... luckily all the amazing readers of this fic knocked some sense into me 😅

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I was blown away by the response to the last chapter—and I did have my duh moment because what a dummy I was to think I could just leave them like THAT (seriously, what was I thinking…)
> 
> All of the kudos/comments and interactions on twitter were such an incredible confidence/serotonin boost--you all are so amazing!! Thank you!!
> 
> Part three basically just wrote itself and so quickly…heck even some fluff found its way in here. The writing gods were really with me on this one—I hope it measures up 😬
> 
> I’ve updated the tags again with new sexiness  
> CW: Roleplay, Praise Kink, Reading Smut Aloud, Exhibitionism

_One Year Later_

Rey kneels onto a chair at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee and her phone in hand. She taps a few keys on her laptop before the window screen pops up, and she navigates to the stream button.

A red light begins to flash on the page, and she smiles down into the camera.

“Good morning, loves—or afternoon, depending on where you are.” Rey lifts her mug and takes a small sip of the steaming brew of hazelnut and cream. She watches as the number of views ticks up to the 5k mark. “Wow, there are a lot of you today. I think this new set up I have going is working quite well.”

She stands up to make a show of her attire by pretending to shift her perched position to a seated one. She’s wearing a black loose racerback tank that makes it obvious she’s not wearing a bra. The soft fabric drapes over her breasts and her nipples are clearly visible underneath. The baby blue lace of her thong flashes on camera as she moves to sit her ass on the chair. She then begins to scroll through her phone at the list of tabs she’d saved of options of reading materials for the week.

“Based on the answers to the poll, it looks like we’re reading the theme, _Exhibitionism_ or— _Sex in a public place_. Lucky for you lot, I found the perfect little smutfic that leaves room for some props I have available here.” She smiles cheekily at the camera. “If you missed the poll, I post them every Monday in the link in my Insta bio—so be sure to check it out if you want to vote on a prompt.”

Rey’s thumb moves to click on the bookmarked tab she’d starred for the session today and waits for it to load. She still is a little giddy as she thinks about how far she’s come since she started this side-hustle—and all the good that came from it.

“Alright babes, this one is called: _Double Date Dalliance_.” She settles in her chair, and her bare ass sticks to the wooden seat as she shifts.

_They just finished ordering. The wine glasses have already been filled. She feels her stomach grumble in anticipation. She’s absolutely starving._

_She sits up a little straighter when she feels his hand rest on her thigh under the table. She glances over at him curiously, but he’s looking straight ahead at their friends._

_“Oh my god, I’m so glad we could finally do this. It’s been so long. How are you two?”_

_Her eyes flick back to the couple in front of them, and she smiles. “We’re good, great, actually. I’m just happy everything in our home is no longer all in boxes.”_

_The petite brunette across from her nods. “Ugh, yes, that’s the worst. I remember when we first moved in together. But aside from that, it must be amazing to finally be nesting.” Her eyebrows wiggle at them suggestively._

_She feels a blush rise to her cheeks as she thinks of how much…nesting they’ve done in the house. No surface was left unscathed._

_Her legs clamp together as she feels his fingers dip down between them, causing the front of her skirt to crease as he seeks her warmth there._

_As a means of distraction, she reaches for her wine glass and takes a generous sip. “Uh, yes—it’s nice seeing the floor, finally. It’s really starting to look like a real living space—”_

_“She’s being modest.” His low, booming voice interrupts her, and she shivers at the sound. “She has amazing taste, and a great eye for detail. The house looks like some shit you’d see on House Hunters or something.” His hand squeezes her thigh hard before his fingers begin to slowly drag the silk of her skirt up her legs…_

_Their friends look at each other and smile. “We can’t wait to come and visit you.”_

_Her skirt is now bunched up at her hips. The drape of the table cloth covers most of her lower half, but with the way he’s leaning an elbow on the table, it allows his body to angle towards her. His naughtier hand that’s now trying to sneak its way into her panties, looks innocent from the view of their friends._

_Her chin twitches in a nod as she tries to smile. The hairs at the back of her neck are standing on end as she tries to appear unaffected._

_“Yes, that would be wonderf—”_

Rey gasps at the sensation of a large, warm hand sliding across her thigh and straight to the crux between her legs. She squirms a bit as she feels that palm slowly massage the muscles of her inner thighs and then the soft blue lace between them.

_“Are you okay?” Their dark-haired friend asks, concerned. Her partner, a tall and thin redhead, looks on curiously._

_She coughs and squeezes her legs tight to try and stop that wandering hand from going any further, but it seems to be a moot point._

_“Yeah, sorry…thought I had a sneeze coming on…”_

_“Well, now that you are in a house outside the city, does that mean you have plans for…expanding…?”_

_She can’t focus much on the conversation as she feels his fingers nudge beneath the hem of her panties._

Rey’s eyes flutter shut as she feels a wave of pleasure roll through her when the written words on her phone start to come to life right there at her kitchen table. She feels the ghost of those thick fingers nudging beneath the lace. They’re so long that they barely have to extend fully to be able to stroke languidly against her folds.

_God, did her man have the hands of a damn Renaissance sculptor? Her pussy was more than happy to be his clay as he worked his fingers against her slit._

_She hears him hum, likely at something their companions are saying, but she can’t bring herself to listen. Her legs slowly fall open against the cushion of the booth they’re in, and he takes the opportunity of more access to her pussy, to gently enter her with just the tips of his fingers._

She makes a sound in the back of her throat as she feels the real, rough pads of skin trace against her cunt before dipping inside of her. She spreads her legs like the woman in the fic. When Rey looks at the screen, she sees the edge of an arm reflected on the screen with her. The ‘heart’ and ‘clap’ emojis are fluttering across the screen in a frenzy.

_“Oh, GOD, stop being such a tease.” She hisses out before the hand in her cunt freezes, as does the table. Her eyes dart to the confused faces of their friends before she looks over at the stupid smirk on his._

_“It was only going to be a surprise for the big boss, though?” Their red-headed friend replies, and he looks bemused._

_She feels sweat accumulating in every crevice of her body, not to be outdone by the deluge of wetness that is surely flooding the seat beneath her._

_“Yeah, babe.” She hears him mutter as his fingers begin to slowly slide up and down her folds once more. His knuckle brushes against her clit and—_

Rey gasps when she feels a knuckle circle around her clit _just_ how she likes it. Her grip on her phone tightens as a voice off-camera finishes the next line for her.

_—and a whimper threatens to escape her lips._

_He's talking as he plays with her. "Since he’s retiring after 30 years, we have to make a show of it.”_

She straightens with a jolt when she feels a long digit slide deep inside of her pussy. It curls slightly and presses against that sensitive spot that only he’s been able to reach. It provides her with _such_ pleasure she can’t help but moan as that lone finger begins to slide in and out of her sopping cunt.

“Go on, babe. You better finish before I finish for you…” The voice beside her mutters lowly as his thumb joins in on the fun and swipes against her clit.

Her voice is strained as she reads the next line.

_She’s unable to concentrate on the conversation happening around her. Especially with the way he’s started an even rhythm. Two of his finger’s piston in and out of her without moving a single muscle past his hand. It’s a talent in itself._

“I said, two of his fingers…” She repeats, and she hears a rumbling chuckle beside her, but he does comply, and her eyes screw shut as she feels fuller when he adds his pointer finger. She can hear the squelching sound her pussy makes as he starts to work her faster, and she bites her lip when her cunt clenches around those fingers. “Oh fuck…”

_“Dates are invited, so…are you gonna come…to the surprise party?”_ _She can hear the teasing in his voice, and she’s so close, she’s almost mortified that she might orgasm right there at the table, and then everyone will know…_

Rey shivers as he reads those lines aloud. The suggestiveness affecting her more than she thought possible. “ _Ben_ …” His name wheezes from the depths of her lungs as her pussy tries with all its might to keep his fingers lodged deep inside of her.

_“Are you gonna come, baby?” He says gruffly, and his thumb is frantically strumming her clit like a guitar string._

_“I think you should come.”_

“Ahh!” Rey drops the phone on the table, and her palms slap against the wood as her back arches, her mouth fall open in a silent _oh_ that will surely rack up a ton of fire emojis…

Ben stuffs his hand against her cunt, his fingers as deep as they can go as she comes around them. Her walls flutter before they grip him in a vice, and she feels her nipples harden against the soft fabric of her tank top as her chest arches towards the table.

When she slowly comes down, and her breath starts to even out, her eyes open, and focuses again on the screen where they’re live streaming.

The comment bubbles are blowing up, but she’s still too dazed to read any.

Instead, she looks over to Ben, who’s sitting beside her with a wild, heated stare. He’s slowly breathing in and out through his nose. His other hand that isn’t currently jammed in her cunt, is roughly cupping the bulge in his sweats.

Rey turns back to the screen and addresses her viewers. “And so, she comes right there at the table, and everyone is shocked—the end. Thank you all so much for tuning in. I hope you enjoyed that bit.” She glances back at Ben when she feels his fingers slowly pull out and away from her. “I’ll see you all next Sunday, but right now, I gotta go hop off and hop on that main dish—if you know what I mean.” She winks at the camera. “Breakfast is served—” And then, without another word, she shuts her laptop shut, and practically leaps into Ben’s lap.

She kisses him first, attacking his mouth and trying to lick every crevice her tongue can reach.

“You—are _fucking_ brilliant.” She groans against his mouth as she straddles him in the chair. Her dripping cunt rubs hastily against his rock-hard erection. She can’t get enough of him as she kisses him again. Her teeth pull at his bottom lip as his hands come around to cup her ass and squeeze. “God, I can’t wait another second to fuck you—”

She doesn’t even finish her sentence before Ben lifts her and sets her down on the table. “I want to pound that pussy, right here where we have breakfast.” He grunts as he practically rips the lace panties from her, exposing her glistening cunt to him. His eyes widen, and he growls before he bends down and shoves his face between her legs. His tongue hungrily laps at her entrance as his nose pushes insistently against her clit.

“You’ve gotten incredibly good at that.” Rey sighs as her head falls back against the table. She uses her knee to push against his shoulder a bit impatiently to try and get his attention. “But I’m ready for your cock now.”

Ben stands up and bends over her. His lips glisten in the morning light, and she’s tempted to reach up and lick them, but she doesn’t want any more distractions.

“Fuck me, Ben, now please.” She sounds desperate and whiny, but fuck, she’s discovered she gets impossibly turned on when they do the live streams. This is their second time doing it where Ben is involved, and to say her viewership has grown would be an understatement.

And it’s been an excellent source of foreplay for their lazy Sunday mornings…

His hands move away from her hips to shove his pants down enough for his cock to spring out. Rey positions her hips at the edge of the table in anticipation.

Ben makes a strangled, groaning sound as he sheaths himself fully inside her in one thrust. Her mouth falls open in a silent scream as she feels him instantly fill her. Her hips wiggle against the tingling sensations within her cunt as she tries to calm the overwhelming pleasure that shocks her system whenever he’s inside of her.

“Fuck.” He gasps as his upper body covers hers. His head falls against her neck. A shiver runs down his spine with such force that his body shakes the whole table.

Rey doesn’t think she will ever get over the fact that she has this mammoth of a man to fuck every day and night. There had been a time when she’d been skeptical about signing up for OnlyFans for the extra cash, but the payout was much better than any monetary value she earned with the site…

It was much, _much_ better.

He rises to a standing position and slowly draws his cock out of her. The pace is torture, and Rey rests on her elbows as she tries to hook her ankles around his back and draw him back in.

“I’m trying so hard not to come.” He grunts as he pauses with just the tip of his cock still inside of her.

She relents then and waits. Her gaze drifts down to where they’re connected. His cock is so thick, and she loves watching as it disappears within her. She loves watching how their bodies join together, how their skin sticks and slides. It was something she craved for so deeply, after months of virtual foreplay.

He exhales deeply, and she feels it sweep across her body. The fabric of her top brushes against her pebbled nipples, making her back arch off the table even further.

She cries out. Her body stiffens when he enters her again with one hard thrust.

“ _Oh, God.”_

He seems to have recovered enough to begin thrusting in and out of her, slowly building up to an even pace. His hands grab at her hips again as he starts to pound her into the table. The legs scrape against the floor with the gusto of his thrusts.

“F-fuck, baby, you feel so good. It’s taking everything in me not to come right now.” He chokes, and then it’s just the sound of their skin smacking against each other mixed with his labored breaths. His hands drop from her hips and slam against the table as he uses it for leverage to fuck her harder. The table jolts beneath them. His hair falls in front of his face as he bends over her with the effort.

Rey’s hand comes up to brush some of the hair away from his eyes. Her fingers curl against the strands. She pulls hard enough to make him groan. His eyes squeeze shut.

“You’re so hot when you come.” She says, and she feels his hips stutter against hers. 

And then his eyes flash up and meet hers, and she feels a sizzle begin to simmer low in her belly. It drives her crazy when he looks at her like that. His words always follow, and that’s what ultimately pushes her over the edge every single time.

“I can’t believe you’re mine to fuck, whenever I want.” He growls, and he accentuates his claim with one solid thrust. Her cunt squeezes him in response. She knows it’s getting ready for the next slew of praise he’s about to rain down on her. He knows how to absolutely obliterate her with his cock, and his hands, and his mouth—and especially his tongue.

One hand lifts off the table to rub at her clit, and his eyes stay trained on hers. She can feel that simmer in her belly begin to bubble into a boiling heat with her impending orgasm.

And, _bloody hell_ , it’s going to be glorious.

He stares at her. His hair moves with the motions of his body. His lips are brimming with spit as he tries to focus all of his energy on making her come first. “Your pussy is better than anything—ever, you’re always so fucking tight. Jesus _Christ,_ Baby. Fucking you is better than anything in the world. You’re the only girl, baby. You’re the only girl in the world for me.”

And if that isn’t the icing on top of the bloody cake that has Rey’s pussy fluttering faster than a hummingbirds’ wings, pulsing and pulling that string tighter and _tighter_ right before she explodes.

The power of her orgasm has her springing upright as her arms come around Ben’s shoulders, and she grabs at him sloppily as her body convulses around him.

“Holy, _fuck_ , baby.” He groans as his hands come around to cup her ass and pull her as close to him as he can until they’ve meshed together as one shuddering mess. His cock pulses between them as he unloads streams of cum, one after another, deep inside of her.

Her hands have bunched his shirt into fists at his shoulders as she pants against his neck. Every fiber of her being feels like it’s on fire. It’s like molten lava traveling up and down her spine.

They’re both panting, wrapped in each other’s arms. The legs of the table shift and crack underneath them, and Ben’s hands grip her ass tighter.

Rey smiles against his neck. “I think we broke the bloody table.”

Ben picks her up swiftly, causing her to yelp and wrap her legs around his waist. She snuggles into his embrace. Her cunt clutches at his softening cock with a vice grip. She’s reluctant to let him go.

“It’s from fucking Ikea, piece of shit…” He grumbles as he slowly walks them over to his couch.

Rey smiles. “Could be fun to go pick out a new one, now that we can go places again.”

Ben sighs. “I was perfectly happy never leaving the house again, especially now that I got you in it.”

Rey chuckles and nuzzles her nose against his. He settles down on the couch with her still nestled in his lap. She looks down at him with a soft and easy smile.

“I’m not going anywhere.” She says quietly, and she feels her heart hammer in her chest with the look he gives her.

His eyes are soft as he stares back at her. His head rests against the edge of the couch. “Good—great.” He says before he smiles too, and it’s one of Rey’s favorite things about him.

“So, I was thinking. This exhibitionism stuff seems to be a real hit.” She says innocently, and her gaze drifts down to his collarbones.

Ben doesn’t answer right away, but then to prompt her to go on, he says, “uh-huh…”

Rey shrugs, a little smirk is tugging at the edge of her lips. “Well, I’ve found that I actually quite like it a lot as well.”

“You do?” He asks, and she can hear the curiousness in his tone. Her eyes focus on the length of his throat as he swallows thickly. 

Her eyes flick up to his, and her smirk widens.

Ben nods his head against the couch. “Ah, you do.”

“Right, so since my viewership seems to really be into it too, maybe we can…experiment a bit?" Her hands come up to run through his hair so that they can cup either side of his head. Her fingers thread through his thick strands and rub against his scalp, causing a rumbling groan in his chest. She continues to stare at him, and her smirk slowly morphs back into a full-blown smile.

He is _so_ pussy whipped. She loves it.

Hell, she might even love him...

Ben heaves a long sigh, but there’s a smile of his own tugging at his lips.

“Only for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is most def probably the end—forreal, as I think it’s tidied up all nice and they’re both little horndogs for each other and so in luv. Thank you for all your support and love for this fic, it’s been a blast!
> 
> I am on [twitter](https://twitter.com/anopendoor3), if you’ve read any of my other WIP and like them, come yell at me some more (with love) – it seems to help! ;)


End file.
